


Find You

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Horror, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, but its only in his dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: A boy by the name of Jinyoung starts to appear in Jaebeom's dreams, inevitably saving him from his nightmares. Jaebeom is convinced the boy is real, and one day he decides to try and find Jinyoung. After several weeks of trying, he starts to lose hope that the boy actually exists, and isn't just a mere boy created by his mind.Somehow, Jinyoung finds his way into Jaebeom's life /just/ as he's starting to doubt him.





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> *rated M for graphic depictions of gore*  
> chapter length might change, im not sure yet. but probably around 15 total!! enjoy this cute fic anyways nyall ^^  
> \- jackson (lazyeggs)

“You look fucking horrible,” Jackson exclaimed in awe, eying Jaebeom’s attire from head to toe with a Starbucks cup in his hand. 

“Thanks,” Jaebeom snorted and snatched the paper cup from Jackson’s hand to steal a long sip before he spoke again. “I’m flattered,” 

“Ah, hyung. The sarcasm is nearly overwhelming,” Jackson replied with a drawn out sigh, wrapping an arm around Jaebeom’s shoulders and snatching back his coffee. 

“Starbucks fucking sucks,” Jaebeom whined while flailing his hand to try and seat Jackson away from him 

“No, you,” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Yes, sir. Understood, daddy!” 

Jaebeom smacked Jackson on the chest, the younger only screaming from being startled before he exaggerated a moan. 

“You’re so fucking weird.” The older huffed and pried Jackson’s arm off of him before continuing to walk down the sidewalk of the campus, ignoring Jackson’s yells and ‘I love you’s. 

He almost questioned if his outfit that day was really all that bad, but then he looked down at his cat pajama pants. He deicded that it really was all that bad. 


End file.
